


遥遥乐土外（Beyond the Western World）

by LandBelowTheWind



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Post-Mandos, Reconciliation, Reference to Torture, Responsibility, Very Long Conversations
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandBelowTheWind/pseuds/LandBelowTheWind
Summary: “到亮处来。”他说得很慢。“不用光也能看见我。”那声音如此熟悉，熟悉得让人难以忍受。“纵然如此。”过了一会儿，树林里有了动静，火光落在孤零零的人影上，他赤着脚，头发披散，裹着朴素的灰袍。芬罗德没有起身迎接，他抬起眼，上下打量着来人：那人身躯纤细，举止紧绷，五官精致到近乎脆弱。“库茹芬威·阿塔林凯，”他终于开口了，把这名字的每个音节都加满了分量，“你看起来糟透了。”
Relationships: Curufin | Curufinwë/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Kudos: 5





	遥遥乐土外（Beyond the Western World）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beyond the Western World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652252) by [thearrogantemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearrogantemu/pseuds/thearrogantemu). 



> 刷新组亲情向，1毛钱安和牌。  
> 可以看做These Gifts That You Have Given Me（赠礼）的后续。建议配合赠礼第一章纳国回忆以及尾声的五招牌魂食用。

在埃尔达玛的树下，芬罗德·费拉贡德收住歌声，放下工具，等待黑暗中移动的形体现身。他刚才在洼地中央升起了一小堆火，火焰烧得不旺，但似乎吸引来了什么东西。维林诺西部人迹罕至的大森林里到处都有奇异的生物踏足，即使岁月数度轮回，善于追踪的贤者也没能给它们全部命名。

片刻之后，他断定那不是野兽，虽然他确实察觉到了某种类似饥饿的感受。没有任何兽类会在意志和动作上有如此复杂的纠结。其他的存在也有可能在这片森林中行走：或许是穿了有形躯体的奈莎仆从，或许是来自古老森林深处隐秘定居点的阿瓦瑞归来者。他选择这片小树林作为建设场地时并未发现自己擅闯了他人领地，但就像他总是乐于承认的，世界充满了尚待探索的未知。

它越来越近了。不管它是什么，大概都受伤了——动作紊乱，精神动荡。还有一种似曾相识、一种微弱但尖锐的暗示： **你认识我** 。芬罗德在记忆中广泛地搜索着可能给他类似感受的存在，这种存在让他想起了——

认知迟缓地闯入他的脑海，慢到他最初以为那只是偶然回忆起的一段老歌。他好像与时间脱了节：头顶上方旋转的星辰可能是贝烈瑞安德闪亮的星座；透过金银交织的暮色得以一窥的星星来自更为年轻的世界；记忆深处的光明正如他在没有星星的地底为子民召唤的光——

无名的、或是名称相互矛盾的情感在他心间翻腾。他想像坐回王座般坐回树下，竖起冷酷、严厉、君王般的屏障；又想极度警觉地跳起，准备战斗；或是冲入那黑暗，张开双臂拥抱来人，肆无忌惮地流下早已涌出眼眶的泪水。

他最后什么都没做。他缓慢地拾起工具，没有继续中断的歌，只是盘腿坐在树脚，弯下腰，回到工作中去了。他没有抬头，但在仿佛被拉长了的几分钟之后，他用余光看到了火堆之外闪烁的眼眸，他知道，有人在观察他。

“到亮处来。”他说得很慢。

“不用光也能看见我。”那声音如此熟悉，熟悉得让人难以忍受。

“纵然如此。”

过了一会儿，树林里有了动静，火光落在孤零零的人影上，他赤着脚，头发披散，裹着朴素的灰袍。芬罗德没有起身迎接，他抬起眼，上下打量着来人：那人身躯纤细，举止紧绷，五官精致到近乎脆弱。

“库茹芬威·阿塔林凯，”他终于开口了，把这名字的每个音节都加满了分量，“你看起来糟透了。”

外表上看不出什么差错：和所有从等候之厅归来之人相同，库茹芬的身躯完整而健全。经过重塑，他的面容失去了些中洲时的锋芒。在纳国斯隆德的最后几年，他的美被削磨得只余锐利棱角和刺人的边缘；他总是映现出他父亲的光辉，而现在，他又能显现这种相像了。

 **他背叛我之后，情况肯定变得更糟了** ，他冷漠得近乎无动于衷地想。 **他去多瑞亚斯屠杀的时候，我还能不能认得出他？**

但当他站在火光中时，芬罗德可以看出他的灵魂在新成型的躯壳中挣扎，仿佛从黑暗中被带出的生物会在光线触及皮肤和双眼时退缩。他曾在濒死之人的灵魂中见到过这种挣扎，或者类似的令人不安之物；这是灵魂与世界并不完全相连的样子。

“我以为你死了，Curvo。”

“你 **知道** 我死了。”这声音本该刺耳而沙哑，但它一如他熟知的那样甜美而锋利，“我猜，你认为的是我会留在那里。”

这倒是真的；说实在，他根本没有想到费艾诺那个狡猾的儿子有意愿或者有能力回到这个世界。即使是现在，看着他的精神像摇摇欲坠的火焰一样明灭摇曳，似乎也很难把他与芬罗德认识那个谨慎自控之人最好或者最坏的一面相调和。

“我完全没有想到会在这里见到你，”芬罗德说，“也没想到你会是这个样子。你看起来真的更宁愿自己做个死人。”

库茹芬的嘴角短促地抽动了一下，这本该是个微笑，但没能完全做出来。“而你，芬达拉托，一如既往地金光闪闪。天啊，死亡也没能玷污你的光华。”

这是他在纳国斯隆德使用的那种熟悉的态度，嘲弄又无可挑剔。深思熟虑后凝结出的赞美之词，令人刺痛 **。智者芬罗德，广受爱戴的芬罗德，你是否发现你的内心在怜悯我们这些恶劣的被褫夺者呢？**

芬罗德的死亡经历让他对这种含蓄的讥讽失去了耐心。他把工具放在一边，站起身来。“你真的这么想吗？”他平静地问道，“看着我的眼睛，库茹芬威，告诉我，我还是你在纳国斯隆德认识的那个金灿灿的国王吗。”

令他吃惊的是——他知道新的归来者有多难与人接触，他也经历过——库茹芬真的直视了他的眼睛。刹那间，他们似乎都在对方的眼中看到了自己的倒影：失落的青春之光，殿堂的黑暗，对纯粹而赤裸的自我的苦涩认知——

库茹芬说这话时没有垂下眼睛：“抱歉。”

他的堂亲试图向他迈进一步，但新塑造的四肢听命于尚未完全掌控自身生命的灵魂，没有支撑起他的躯体。他摇摇晃晃，差点摔倒，芬罗德赶紧过去稳住他。库茹芬呲起牙齿，仿佛要对送上门的帮助咆哮，但他克制住了自己，将表情镇定为几乎可以称作甜蜜的微笑。他抓住芬罗德的手臂，手指紧紧握住皮肤，力道近于尖锐，让芬罗德扶着他在火堆前坐下。

纳国斯隆德曾经的国王俯视着面前的背叛之人，那背叛发生在早已消逝的世界，年湮代远。库茹芬回过头，向上看着他，眨着眼睛，仿佛在直视太阳。芬罗德感觉那些未曾说出的质问和未得到回答的控告在血液中涌动，刺痛了皮肤；友谊的断骨在碎裂的边缘处吱嘎摩擦。他突然疲惫得难以承受，在他的堂亲旁坐下，第三次拾起了工具。

他又开始雕刻，小卷的木屑落在膝上。有几十个木钉需要切割打磨，再按照精确尺寸塑形，手里忙些活儿确实有助于平复心情。

库茹芬看着他干活，烦扰的脸上闪现出真正的兴趣，但他抑制住好奇的爆发，试图集中精力，把不稳定的身心全部投入将要传递的信息。

很明显，他正准备道歉，或者其他什么费艾诺骄傲的孩子们当做道歉的东西。芬罗德可以轻易想象出那些带着倒刺的话： **很抱歉把真相说给纳国斯隆德的所有人听；很抱歉你死得毫无意义；我早该意识到的，如果你想带领你的人民走向折磨与死亡，那是你和他们的权利** 。但库茹芬只是在重复他刚才的词句。

“抱歉。”

“嗯，”芬罗德顿了一下，说道，“我相信你真的很抱歉。”

库茹芬不再说话，只是凝视着火焰。芬罗德好几次吞下话头，有愤怒，有恳求，也有困惑。

有“算了，走吧，我再也不想见到你了”，有“把话说清楚，你为什么要那么做，我要做什么才能阻止你们”，还有“你知道你对我们做了什么吗，你知道因为你发生了什么吗”。

他做完最后一根木钉，站起身，把刨花扫进火堆。他轻轻扬了下头，指明营地的方向。库茹芬在他离开时抬起了视线，目送他走远，但没有动。

第二天清晨，芬罗德回到林中空地，肩上扛着一大卷绳子，发现库茹芬还和他离开时一样，坐在生火的洼地前，没有丝毫移动过身体和四肢的痕迹。

“你还是像个死人，Curvo。”他在背包里翻找，扔给他一个苹果，不接就会砸中脑袋，“你现在有身体了，你要用它移动、体会饥和渴，要从灵魂里汲取养分，再反过来维系灵魂——”

“你是在教我怎么活着吗？”库茹芬接住了苹果，但没有吃的迹象。

“你好像有些难以理解生命的运作方式。”芬罗德在他身边坐下，卸下沉重的绳索，“我也没料到这个。我还以为你能回到这个世界是因为你再也忍受不了一刻空闲。歌里怎么唱的来着—— **我的身躯和技艺在召唤我** ？[1]”

库茹芬的反应出乎意料。他的脸上仍然挂着新近归来者的无助，闪过某种明白无误的痛苦。芬罗德饶有兴趣地注意到那情感升起又褪去，开始把绳子系在一起。

“库茹芬威，如果我告诉你，”芬罗德毫无预兆地继续起昨晚的奇怪交流，“你没有被原谅，你背叛我就是背叛了你的亲族，背叛了你的国王，背叛了收留你们的主人，说你像蛇一样匍匐在地舔舐尘垢也是给你增了光——畜生可不会叛国——”

库茹芬看着他，带着刻意的温和。“好吧，那我至少要纠正一点。你不是我的国王，堂亲。”

“是的，”他回道，“我谁的国王也不是了，在你做完那些事之后。”

他的手指在绳结中摸索。

“有些人会说那是不可原谅的。你对我们做的事，库茹芬威。对我的人民做的事，对我做的事。”

库茹芬定定地盯着他移动的手，好像很高兴有地方能转移视线。“我知道发生了什么——”他的声音弱了下去，好像身体在阻碍他说出逃避之言。这是死亡带来的另一个顽习：只能表达绝对的真意。他又吸了口气，再次开口：“我知道我对你做了什么。”

“是吗？”芬罗德把手从纠缠的绳索中抽出，放到库茹芬的肩上。这并非重压，动作也不激烈，但他感到一阵颤栗传遍库茹芬全身。他有些期待库茹芬会退开，但他会没有。芬罗德镇静而面无表情地让旧时的好友与自己对峙，库茹芬的呼吸中有微弱滞涩，但压倒性的情感却是一种解脱。库茹芬渴望这种对峙，渴望听到芬罗德一直以来想对他说的任何话语，既是为了某种茫然莫名的计划，也是为了更加莫名茫然的忏悔。

芬罗德突然发现，自己并不在乎库茹芬的出现意味着什么。他就在这里，活着，能够听到自己的声音，如果芬罗德不是这么愤怒，本可以满怀感激地拥抱他。

“你知道你对我们做了什么？即使在誓言的笼罩下，你如果知道落入妖狼之主的手中意味着什么，还能笑得这么灿烂？你知道那些爱你、信任你、指望你来援救的人会一个接一个地在黑暗中被撕碎、被缓慢 **吃掉** ？你知道向他们伸出手却会听见自己的恐惧和羞愧在他们的思想中回荡？你知道你会意识到自己的身体、全部的自我都将沦为肉块？”

库茹芬张开嘴，然后又猛地合上了。他一向坚持个人责任；芬罗德还记得让他的两个兄弟几世纪都不愿和费艾诺诸子交谈的高声争吵。 **安格罗德回想起赫尔卡拉克西的惨状，冲他大喊：“你知道你们对我们做了什么吗？”“是我们用鞭子逼你们去的吗？”库茹芬回敬，“是你们选择了冰原之路，堂亲，你们和你们的追随者。”**

死亡当真让他改变了这么多吗？芬罗德得寸进尺：“被吃掉、被啃噬会让人产生发自肺腑的恐惧。牙齿会碰到——”

“难以置信。”库茹芬听起来比刚才更像他自己了，“ **发自肺腑** ，芬达拉托？真的吗？”这个词是塔利斯卡语，意为“来自内脏的”[2]：芬罗德的昆雅语充斥着这种贝烈瑞安德进口货。“你终究还是有让我惊讶的才能，没想到你还能变得更没品味。”

“没品味？”芬罗德重复，听到身旁的库茹芬发出嘶嘶声。

“芬达拉托，你要一直玩食人主题的文字游戏吗？”

芬罗德笑得尽可能天真甜美，露出了全部的牙齿。“吃，堂亲，你还记得这个词是什么意思吗？”库茹芬还是没碰苹果。“我还想着那些有关多瑞亚斯陷落的歌谣只是比喻，但也许我错了。 **七人盘旋，仿佛冬狼** **\** **费艾诺诸子，垂涎欲滴——** ”

库茹芬瞪了他一眼，审慎地咬下一口果肉。在早晨的空气中，果皮断裂的咔嚓声和香甜果肉被咀嚼的嘎吱声奇异地清晰可闻。芬罗德大笑起来，忽然躺下身，在森林的地面上仰望遥远的树冠和叶间的一瞥天空。那一瞬间，仿佛他们又回到了少年时代，回到了死亡的另一边，漫游在阿门洲的森林狩猎探险，随时都能听到凯勒巩踏在落叶上的轻柔脚步，感受到胡安把冰凉鼻尖伸进耳朵。

库茹芬没有和他一起笑，过了一会儿，芬罗德叹了口气，思绪回到了纳国斯隆德，回想起最后一次见到老朋友的情形。工坊边的洞穴充满愤怒与恳求—— **为什么要这么对我，为什么要逼我这么对你？** ——然后就是在王座厅，他平静镇定，些微带着笑影，在他鄙夷的人民心间散布恐慌，那人民曾尊芬罗德为王。

“我后来意识到了，”他望着天空，没有看余烬边的灰袍人影，“你确实试图警告我。”

“我试图 **伤害** 你，”库茹芬说得很尖锐，“两者间是有区别的。”

“你做得很成功，我相信你自己也知道。”他躺在落叶上休息，感受着身下地面的凉爽与起伏，“你当面告诉我，你会背叛我，但我没有听……你知道吗，最后真是出乎意料。我确实没想到你会那么干。”

“芬达拉托，你 **了解** 我。你怎么会觉得我不会背叛？”

“当然，事后看来是很显而易见。我在托尔-因-皋惑斯想明白了。在夜里，在地下，被囚禁在自己建造的塔里，很多事都会变得清晰起来。在黑暗中赤身裸体，除了声音、狞笑和腐肉的气息外一无所有……”

“所以为什么……”库茹芬的声音非常平静，“你为什么要那么做？”

“什么？”

“为什么要相信我？你知道我是什么样的人，你又不傻。当真是只是因为你那镶了铁板一样的乐观主义，出了名的充满 **希望** ？你难道觉得自己的清白有力到连笼罩我们的阴影都能驱散吗？”

“哦，这个。我也问过自己，别以为我没有！我反复地问，痛苦地问，用好几种语言问。我告诉自己，那些信任我的人死于我对你和你那个半野生的兄弟的信任……”

“是，我是给了你一个所谓的契机。说重点。 **你为什么要那么做？** ”如果他不是那么了解库茹芬，会认为这种语气意味着厌倦。

芬罗德再也无法保持放松了，他坐了起来，看着库茹芬的脸。“我觉得——我想把你和我看作同一类人。我们是同一边的，我们都做出了同样的选择，所以我相信你不会背叛我，不可能背叛我。我们都选择了离开阿门洲，我们都是诺多，不是吗？我们是朋友，是堂兄弟，是流亡者，是弑亲者。”

最后的话让库茹芬不再了无生气——或者其他什么让他像个死人的神情——他在震惊中显露出芬罗德至今还未见过的鲜活。

“在纳国斯隆德，我不可能承认弑亲，即使是对自己。但妖狼等着你的时候，谎言无所遁形。我们都是弑亲者。”

“我猜你忘了要做弑亲者得先弑亲？”库茹芬的语气很尖刻，但脸上的尖锐棱角写满了痛苦，“芬达拉托——”他想伸出手，却再中途停下了，双手紧握在一起。

看着他，芬罗德几乎可以看到几百句刻薄话挤在他的嘴唇后面。 **我估计是再也听不到你道歉了？在你朝我脸上啐唾沫之后；在你偏袒凡人而不顾亲族之后；在你触发了那个 你明知道会毁了我和我的家人的誓言之后？**

库茹芬小心翼翼地舒展手指，将双手平放在膝盖上。他深深吸了一口气，芬罗德看到他的牙齿咬进了下唇，直到笑容和痛苦的狰狞没有分别。

“我亏负了你，芬达拉托，我思念你。”他闭上了眼睛，“对不起。这就是——我要说的就这么多。”

这话费力得仿佛从石中凿出。“我马上——我现在就走。如果你愿意。”

两人沉默了很久，芬罗德泰然自若，眼神锋锐，仿佛在评估着什么；库茹芬紧抓着这沉默，好像在让自己平静下来。

“帮我拿一下这个好吗？”芬罗德站起身，抱起绳子，把一端递给库茹芬，“站起来，握住了。就是那里，别动。我就是确认一下。”他小心地展开绳子，向后退去，直到网状的结构开始显现。

芬罗德把绳子的一端系在树上，在网边走来走去，喃喃自语，按照脑中的设计图检查网的形状，直到库茹芬终于说出了他期待已久的话。

“芬达拉托，你到底在做什么？”

“啊哈，正等着你问呢！”他很高兴，而且毫不掩饰自己的快乐，“你站在那里，我给你看我的计划。”他绕到树的另一边，取来了设计图。那是长长一卷羊皮纸，防水，适于户外工作。“哦，你可以把网放下来了。看这个！”

“我和图尔巩打了个赌，”他伸长脖子，越过库茹芬的肩膀仔细检查精致的图纸，“这次我们不打算完全按照城市的规模来做，所以这差不多就是个空中花园——”

“图茹卡诺？难道还会有更多诺多大王的建筑计划缠上我？”话虽如此，但库茹芬眼里闪着光，浏览起图纸。正如芬罗德希望，仅仅是计划中的图景就把他完全拉回了他正艰难适应的世界。“好吧，你没让我走是件好事，这个计划在纸面上看起来很漂亮，但我现在就可以告诉你——”他敲了敲编织结构的一角，“这里一刮大风就会塌。谁画的设计图，这就是个——美好愿望，连平台的材料都没标……”

“我建了一整个地下城，Curvo，”芬罗德有点严厉地说，“我知道自己在做什么。”

“Narâg的矮人建了一座地下城，然后你们搬进去了。”库茹芬反驳，“你对建筑的理解还不如准备搬进蜗牛壳的寄居蟹。”

“怎么，你连我雇的好工程师都信不过吗？我还记得你儿子给内院造了一套连多瑞亚斯都要羡慕的照明系统。那些灯，Curvo！能够让人仿佛置身于日落、黎明、朦胧的午后、被大风吹得清明的夜……”他回忆中微笑，看到库茹芬也笑了。库茹芬现在看起来不那么晕乎乎的了，仿佛每分钟都在变得更自在，甚至没有被往事动摇。

“好吧，你对山下城市的扩建确实还不错……这是什么？”他指着草稿上蜿蜒于树间的精巧绳索结构，“你怎么又不做你了解的东西了？还是说你现在南多化了？别告诉我——你要住在森林里，学鹿吃树叶。”

“我发现自己失去了待在地下的兴趣。”芬罗德温和说道，看着库茹芬畏缩，“另外，我还从没建过悬空的东西，这是个完美的实验机会。”

“当然，把比赛用来测试新东西很有你的风格。”库茹芬可能以为自己是在嘟哝，但其实说得很大声，“这就是为什么你一个人在这里？如果我告诉你不在这里和这里添加平衡力，整个台子都会塌，会取消你的比赛资格吗？”

“好啊。你是怎么找到我的？”芬罗德忽略了取消资格那半句，已经在修改图纸了。

库茹芬无声地笑了起来，拽出他手指间的描线笔，纠正他的错误。“闭上眼睛，堂亲，告诉我太阳在哪里。我亏负了你，我怎么会不知道你在哪里？这就是劫数，是命运，是生的代价……如果我要存活于世，就必须找到你，奉上忏悔。我都忘了，没有阴影遮蔽的阿门洲是何等——何等 **清澈** 。我闭上眼睛都能找到你。”他侧头看了看芬罗德镶嵌繁复的耀眼项链，补充道，“当然，也可能是因为你戴的珠宝。你是不是不带够能给中型钟楼镀金的首饰就不出门？”

“还是有过用处的。”芬罗德转动着手指上的戒指。他的语气更温和了，而他堂亲的畏缩也更明显了。

“知道这个你肯定会很满足，”过了一会儿，库茹芬说，“你侄子最后打了我。打在脸上。”

“罪有应得吧。”芬罗德卷上设计图，靠着树干放下。他转过身，向营地和补给走去，示意库茹芬跟上。这一次库茹芬照做了。

“那是在你被——被囚禁的时候。”库茹芬话中的停顿几乎无法察觉，“我和他说，我很钦佩他拒绝组织营救你的魄力。我说，从我自身经验出发，我能够理解他的哀痛有多么剧烈深切。你能相信吗，他的眼神变得柔和了，他真的需要同情，即使是我的同情……然后我说：‘当然，事实证明营救梅斯罗斯也并非不可能。’”

芬罗德从牙齿间发出嘶声，“太卑鄙了，库茹芬，即使对你而言也太卑鄙了。”

“你觉得对我而言太卑鄙，说明你到现在还没有完全认清我的为人。”

芬罗德又拿起一卷绳子，考虑了片刻才递给库茹芬，他非常温顺地接过了，这种柔和倒不是因为仍会在他身上泛起波澜、让他眼花踉跄的生理虚弱。芬罗德把几件工具放进袋子，直到回到空地才开口：“我当时根本没想过那些，但我辜负了欧洛德瑞斯。好吧，至少是对他有所亏欠。我把他留给了你，他不该受这种对待。”他又坐在树下，伸手去拿他堂亲带着的绳子。

“他救了我的命。”过了一会儿，库茹芬递过绳子，在他身边坐下，说道，“因为你。严格来说，他大概救了纳国斯隆德最乏味那些人的命——那座城市的崇高勇气大概撑不过真正的亲族残杀。不过，你的人民知道了你的确切死讯，又觉得你毕竟曾经是他们的国王，而我和Turko正适合做你的坟上供品。但你那个柔和的小侄子[3]立场坚定，没让事情彻底往暴力发展。

“‘你们就是这么回报救命之恩的！[4]’他驱逐我们的时候，我对他说，‘好吧好吧，大宰相，一命换一命，不过我希望约束纳国斯隆德的利剑会比抵抗安格班的奥克大军要容易。’

“‘我的欠债已经还清，’他说，‘一位阿拉芬威家族的王子死在了托尔西瑞安。不，驱逐不是偿还，是礼物：为了勇敢、仁慈、永远爱你的芬罗德。’他没胆量说他觉得那是你做过最错误的决定，但我注意到他没提你贯有的‘智者’之名。”

芬罗德考虑了一会儿。他张开双手，看着戒指在阳光下闪闪发光。

“我们在地牢的时候，贝伦给我讲了一个贝奥家族的故事。”他开口了，“一个猎人在森林中穿行。那是在一个被多松尼安的人类称为 **魔苟斯之息** 的寒冬。伊甸人会在那样的冬天冻死，孩子也会挨饿……要想熬过那样的冬天，唯一的办法就是找到藏身之处，或者不停地移动，于是猎人就一直向前走去，直到他发现路上有一条快被冻僵的大蛇。

“猎人看到另一个生物受尽苦寒折磨，心中充满怜悯，便捡起蛇，放进自己穿着的皮毛当中，紧贴皮肤。他很快就感到蛇在扭动，好像生命正在回到它身上。然后，他发觉毒牙陷进了血肉。猎人倒向坚硬冰冷的土地时，蛇对他说：‘你为什么要这么做？你又不傻。你知道我的本性。’”

库茹芬一言不发。

“问题是，”芬罗德若有所思地继续说道，“我记得贝奥亲口给我讲过那个故事。但那时所用语言不同，寓意也不同。蛇杀了猎人相当于杀了自己，那是它在寒冬中唯一的庇护……”

“这取决于你把自己看做猎人还是蛇。”库茹芬嗓音的锋锐边缘如遭锈蚀。

“我从巴拉希尔身上明白的东西进一步改变了这个故事。在色瑞赫沼泽，我把我的戒指给他，作为欠下他和他的人民的血债的凭证，他惊奇地看着戒指。‘精灵之王，我的领主，’他对我说，‘你知道这是什么吗？’

“‘这是我的家族在西方时的纹章，’我说，‘花冠下的两条蛇，一条吞噬，一条托举。’我本想详细解释一下为什么父亲会选择这个图案，但巴拉希尔已经开始说话了。他告诉我，对他的人民而言，蛇是神圣的，是保护者。家庭敬奉所谓的家蛇，会为它留下牛奶和面包作为供品。”

“只是为了确保我的理解正确，”库茹芬确定芬罗德在这个话题上没有其他想说的了，才开口道，“你在用这一串杂乱无章的事情——一个讲述天性难移的简单寓言是如何演变为广泛传统的一部分——来比喻我们之间复杂的关系？”他开始用手指为要点计数。“虽然我的所作所为看似只是单纯的背叛，你对我的信任只是愚蠢，但其实我在伤害你的同时也伤害了自己。虽然我天性危险，我仍然……不不别说，我马上就能想明白——我仍然是保护者。而且如果我没有跑偏的话，你最后是在说，我既是你家徽里托举的蛇，又是那条吞噬的蛇。那样的话你就是花冠了。很合适。”

芬罗德笑得很灿烂，“嗯是的，差不多吧，虽然我本来打算表达得优雅一些。”

“我注意到了，所以才分析给你听。你对自己表达能力的信心就像你对——呃，大部分事情的信心，感人，但毫无道理。”

“Curvo！我多么怀念这样的你！”芬罗德正要伸手搂住他的肩膀，却在最后一刻重新考虑了，“我真的很爱你无情的分析能力。你对待交谈的方式真是透彻得令人感动，就像吃穿桌子腿的蛀虫。”

“先是狼，再是蛇，然后是白蚁，”库茹芬干巴巴地说，“我一个人能撑起一整本动物寓言集了。这就是最近的诗歌潮流么？”

“其实诗坛新风尚是极简。一个词，一段精心的缄默，另外一个词……当然，是从凡雅那边开始的，然后就流行起来了。”

库茹芬看了看他手上的戒指，然后紧紧盯着他的眼睛。“阿玛瑞依？所以她最终还是原谅你了。”他自顾自地笑了起来，几乎没有发出声音，“好吧，毕竟每个人都会原谅你。我一直都不太明白你为什么如此广受喜爱，但显然连维拉都不会因为你的作为低看你。天哪，你的眼睛肯定还没来得及适应亡者殿堂的黑暗就又唱着歌回到阳光普照的世界了。你那时候肯定唱歌了，是不是？别告诉我，不想知道。”

“库茹芬威，你真的这么想？我回到这个世界是因为我——因为我特别高尚？”

他的堂亲看起来对他的反应感到震惊。芬罗德更进一步：

“我知道你对自己的看法，堂亲，我也确信你真的道德败坏，但你肯定认为我们在托尔西瑞安的遭遇不都是 **你** 造成的吧？”

“我……”库茹芬陷入了难以挣脱的沉默，仿佛是在背诵凡雅诗歌。

“我知道你不可信任，但又想要你的忠诚，这不是我唯一妄图两全其美的东西。等待被狼吃掉会让你的思维变得非常清晰，我在地牢里意识到了另外一件事。”

“哦，你被狼吃掉了？”库茹芬出言讽刺时声音总是特别甜美，铃铛般清澈，这种习惯似乎并未受到死亡影响，“我竟然忘了，你最好再提醒我一次。”

芬罗德忽略了他的话，继续说了下去，用一如既往的轻快语气谈起了最为严肃重要的事。“我意识到——你是对的。”

库茹芬抬头看向他，“你是在安慰我吗？”

“这是事实。如果这样能安慰到你，那也只是不幸的副作用。你说我不知道自己会把他们领向何处，不知道自己会带他们攻击镣铐之主，你是对的。并不是说我认为我们会赢，诺洛芬威也只是砍伤了大敌。但我从没想到——托尔西瑞安……”

他知道这真相时日已久，说出口也非常不易。他打起精神，“库茹芬威，我抬高声音、对抗妖狼之主时， **没有想到自己会输** 。”

空中本该回荡着响亮的笑声。“你对自己的歌声一向自得，但你肯定知道全阿尔达最强大的巫师肯定比挤在火堆旁的凡人更难打动吧。”

“我在自己的土地上，自己建造的塔楼里。那里的每一块砖石都蕴藏着我的歌。但我认为自己能战胜他的真正原因是……”这次轮到他垂下了眼睛，“你会笑我的。”

“我尽量避免。”

“ **天哪。** ”

“你说得对，”库茹芬说，“我在笑了。”

他没有笑。

“他虽然是迈雅，但我有他失去的一切，我有他的主人永远无法压垮的美善与勇气。我有阿门洲。”芬罗德再也坐不住了，他激动地站起身，开始来回踱步。

“你知道吗——”他突然转向他的堂亲，他还蜷缩在原处，“就在他提起弑亲的那一刻，我还相信自己是清白的？”

“察觉到了。”库茹芬语调平淡。在纳国斯隆德，他曾用芬罗德的清白开玩笑 **——天啊，芬达拉托——不好意思，是 芬罗德，我不会用谋杀者的名字诋毁你的——你是说，纯粹靠希望的力量就能驱散诺多的厄运？**

“他唱到了澳阔泷迪，本不应该有效果的。我手上没有染血。但若我没有染血，那些词句不会起作用。但他成功了。

“在那里，我构造了一首前所未有的力量之歌，即使在那样的恐怖下，即使在那样的危急中，其间也有喜悦蕴藏。我向我的人民提出对抗黑暗的原由，使得他们能够直面大敌！我甚至相信——我是注定要去那里的。或许正是为了那一刻，一切才会发生，甚至是你的背叛。或许那就是恶中引出的善：让我，正是我，以光明的力量对抗黑暗的巫术。

“我的歌很有用，库茹芬威，我正在取得胜利——他将意志倾在我身上，妄图击破、穿刺、压倒，却始终无法征服。我求告守誓之坚毅，那决心将我与我的人民联结一体。我召唤他无法再见的阿门洲神力，那是浩荡海洋的美与威能。然后他转向我，微笑着，那笑容简直与你如出一辙——‘你是说那片让你的亲族溅血的海洋？’

“我——我也不知道答案。我们好像置身于彼岸，澳阔泷迪穿过我们，好似断层线爬过岩石。无论我们有多强壮、多善良、多高贵，若我们不愿为目标而偷窃杀人，我们便不会身处那里。一切都结束了。我无法在他面前躲藏，我的力量再也无法保护我的人民。我把一切都押在了我不曾拥有的清白之上。”

库茹芬严肃地看着他，“如果知道这点会对你有所帮助的话：你对自身清白的态度没有你兄弟那么惹人厌。”

芬罗德用手遮住眼睛。“也许吧。但我——我希望能是在其他情况下知道自己错了。”

库茹芬过了一会儿说，“事情不会总是尽如人意。”

“什么？我承认错误的场合？你肯定对时机的选择有很多话要讲，弑亲者堂兄。继续啊，尽情说。”

“我不是要你相信我，那样是对你的冒犯，但我不是真的——我不想再说了。”他目不转睛地盯着前方。

“不想了？但你肯定——这就是为什么——要是我不指望你说真话——”

他被自己的激动吓了一跳。他将手抵在树上，更加平静地开口了：

“你知道有多少人试图告诉我，我是无辜的吗？说我死得冤枉，死于并非自身犯下的罪行，死于两次背叛的费诺里安。但你最清楚，Curvo，你的罪不会让我变得清白。”

他惊讶于自己会说出这些，库茹芬也和他一样惊讶。他慢慢地爬起身，仿佛记不太清四肢如何协调运作了。芬罗德默默盯着他，好像期待从他身上得到某些说不清道不明的东西，比如同时意味着评判与悔改的词句。

“你穿着那个爬得上去吗？”他用头点了点芬罗德的衣服。衣服是户外风格的裁剪，但因为刺绣和宝石显得有些硬挺。“我帮你把支撑用的绳子搭好。绳子位置系得对，剩下的活儿就会轻松很多。”

“我——爬得了。”芬罗德动作流畅地脱去外袍，露出底下更为轻便的衣服，“你呢？归来者长袍也不方便——”

库茹芬给他了一个难懂的眼神，把最粗的绳子的一端系在腰上，开始爬最大的那棵树。他移动得很慢，但十分平稳，在古老的树干上寻找手脚的支撑点。芬罗德目瞪口呆地看了一会儿，拿起绳子的另一端，利索地爬上了旁边的树。在分别到达第一个树枝时，他们转向对方。

“这里搭一条支撑的绳子。上面再来一条。你那边拉紧。好了。”库茹芬解开腰间的绳子，把它重新系在粗大树枝的根部。

他们搭好用来支撑的绳子后，库茹芬没有下树取更多的绳子来，只是倚靠在树干上，等着芬罗德沿着新固定的绳子来到他身边。

“当然，我们最后还是要把这些东西弄下去的。”他回头看着连接两棵树的绳索，它们在巨大树干的映衬下仿佛蜘蛛网般纤细。远离地面的空气已经变得凉爽起来。“如果树木在风暴中摇晃，绳子真的会断。”

“要弄下去。不会断。这只是建造过程中的支撑。”库茹芬的脸灰得令人担忧，芬罗德在旁边翻找水袋，“这个设计其实挺好的，理念不错；整个结构都很——灵活。只需要——稍微修改一下——”

芬罗德的把皮水袋塞进他手里。“天啊，喝点吧堂兄。你离开亡者殿堂之后喝过水吗？我不会放任你从树上掉下去的。”

库茹芬茫然地看着水袋。

“水？还认识吗？潮湿，维系生命，构成海洋，其中仍然回响着我们赖以生存的原始乐章——”他说到库茹芬边喝边瞪他才住嘴。

“你刚才说的，堂亲……”库茹芬合着眼睛，头靠在树上。他说话仍有点费劲，但声音在喝过水后显得有力了一些，“我来这里不是为了证明自己是对的。我放弃了，为了回来，我不得不放弃。所以你最后意识到自己也是弑亲者了？你想让我说什么？我能说出口的话全都陈旧又苦涩。你真是让人无法忍受，你的人生简直就像你唱的歌；你是每个家族的朋友，是山下的快乐王子，会想着单靠自己清白无瑕的力量就能抵挡把诺多逼入绝境的厄运。我为此嘲笑你，但我——我也想相信那些。”

芬罗德张口想笑，嘴中发出的声音却接近哭泣。“你是对的，Curvo，索隆也是对的，我能把我的人送进他手里是因为我没有及时认清这一点。如果他错了，那他永远也不会赢，他的狼群永远不会在对我抱有信任之人活生生的肉体上大快朵颐。澳阔泷迪的血就在我手上，即使我从未让一滴血流下。我不知道为什么会这样，起先真的是不明白，但我有漫长的时间可以思考……”

“那是在黑暗中，”他突然补充，“反正就是在我的思想还属于自己的时候，我终于原谅了父亲在阿拉曼回头祈求维拉原谅。我们那时对彼此说的话——父子之间永远也不该讲出那些言辞。”

他身旁突然有了动静，但很快就被压了下去。

“但我无法忍受，无法忍受父亲的眼神，那种愧疚……他愧疚什么？他觉得我们有什么可被原谅的？我们做的事有哪里可怕到让他不想和我们混在一起？我们没有杀任何人！”

“是没有，”库茹芬接话，“都是我们杀的。”

“正是如此，库茹芬威。都是你们做的。但你们在澳阔泷迪做了那些事情之后，我们有离弃你们吗？我们有说 **这样的代价对于自由而言过于沉重；让我们埋葬亲友，用其他方法去中洲** 吗？我们怒斥你们，但我们也愿意取用那些船。你们是弑亲者，但我们也愿意从弑亲中获利。”

他侧过头，看着他的同伴，“即使我们从未从中获利。归根结底还是要感谢你们的洛斯加海滩聚会。”

“好吧，”库茹芬的回应有了些旧时神采，“你可以感谢我保护你的灵魂不受玷污。”

“那遥远的火光，Curvo，”芬罗德凝视着面前小小的温馨火焰，“那样小，那样远，那样红，仿佛恐怖的新星，低垂在地平线上。我们叫它叛徒的星，但它消逝得那样快……就为了这个，我们把亲人曝尸海岸？没有一艘船为我们的绝境而出现？当然，话不能这样说，人们的愤怒会更加剧烈的。啊，我那时恨死你了，Curvo。我穿越冰原简直就是为了一拳打在你们自鸣得意的笑脸上，即使只有我自己我也要去——

“当然，我不能做那样的事。父亲的子民就是我的子民了，还有人没有和他一起回头。突然间，我就成了阿拉芬威家族流亡者的领袖——”

“但你加入我们的起义肯定是为了某些东西吧，”库茹芬说，“比如未受守护的广阔大地与按照自身意愿进行统治的王国？”他正非常贴切地模仿着芬罗德具有泰勒瑞式屈折变化的口音，但声音突然消失在一阵咳嗽里。

“我现在也不是就不想揍你了，Curvo。”即使是现在，即使是在蒙福之地无尽的夏日，即使是在重塑的身体中，穿越冰原的记忆仍让他的灵魂自内而外地发冷，“歌里下的结论是什么来着？‘那时的队伍勇毅卓绝’？”

“‘他们心中的火尚且年轻’。是梅格洛尔的歌，那个终止音节一听就是他的。”

“啊对，这也是一种说法吧。其实更像新近学会恐惧的队伍，但还不是很擅长。啊，到最后的时候，我们已经很擅长了……”

他身旁传来一声轻轻的叹息。“你还记得从前的阿门洲吗？”库茹芬平静地说，“你能相信吗，我们那时居然以为自己知道何为恐惧。”

“我们不知道何为失去。眼睁睁地看着世界越来越小，越来越暗，选择一个接一个地被剥夺……”

“你还在说冰原吗？”

“我说的是所有的事，Curvo，一切。也许我该把这个唱给戈沙乌尔听。我们是如何背叛近岸的亲族，我们的亲族又如何在远岸背叛我们；我们所有人是如何不顾一切地前进，因为我们是埃尔达，我们为世界而存在，我们自始至终不能彻底与世界分离，不能被黑暗或寒冷分离，不能被恐惧、怀疑或悲伤分离——”

古老的共鸣在他的声音里激荡，他感受到下方的大地和周围的空气唱起应和的歌，那回答随着树木的汁液和身旁老友新塑的血管中流淌的鲜血而振动。

有什么东西碰了碰他的手。库茹芬把水袋递给他。“你和我一样需要这个，堂亲。实话说你好像需要点更有劲的东西，但你看起来还没完全准备好——”

他笑着喝下了水，清水冰冷地流过牙齿。

接下来的几天里，树间建筑的大致轮廓开始成型。建设完整还需依靠苔藓和藤蔓的多年生长，直到花园好似从树木枝条间萌发而非出自人工，直到花园仿佛森林吐露的不可思议之语。

库茹芬在他身边忙碌，芬罗德私下里想，这样的劳动似乎对他有好处。他的精神仍然不稳定得令人堪忧——芬罗德不止一次不得不抑制住自己想要抓住他的肩膀用歌声把他完全唤回这个世界的冲动——但情况还算有些改善：他知道吃喝了，有次甚至睡着了。只是芬罗德从没见他笑过。

悬空露台的第一个粗略基座已经完工，两人坐在最低的位置，芬罗德无所事事地弹下叶片，看着它们旋转飘落到森林地面上。

他们谈着中立的话题，如果他们之间还有什么称得上中立的话。他仍然有种警惕——不，不是警惕，芬罗德纠正自己，这个词是把库茹芬的行为映射到动物身上。那不是竭力接近的谨慎，而是竭力完成应为之事后仍然存在的不圆满。

他考虑着是什么在困扰着他的堂亲，已经忘了刚才的话头，而当他的思绪回到现实中时，发现库茹芬也在和他做一样的事：研究对方，寻回遗忘的交谈。

“还是没有孩子吗，芬达拉托？都过了这么久了？”

芬罗德转向他，双唇紧闭着，“ **你** 来问我，堂亲？”

库茹芬僵硬了，“什么意思？”

“我——在所有人中，你是最知道我怎么失败的。我曾是纳国斯隆德的王，我放任你断送我人民的勇气。我是那十位忠诚志士的领袖，我带领他们受尽折磨而死，还是在我建造的塔楼当中。我向贝伦发誓遵守诺言，最后却连他也辜负，我死时以为他被孤零零地留在了戈沙乌尔的魔爪之下。我做不好国王，又怎么做得好父亲？”

“所以你说的不是——”

芬罗德注视着手指上的戒指。“它现在会在哪里呢？”他声音很轻，“那个戒指，我对巴拉希尔的承诺……露西恩摧毁塔楼后可能会在索隆的宝库中找到吧。失去它让贝伦非常悲伤，我们在被丢进深坑之前就被剥得一干二净……”

他抬起眼睛，再次看向库茹芬。“除了彼此，我们一无所有。他想借此折磨我们——让我们每人都能感受到同伴的死亡。我们越了解自身，越知道等待我们的是什么，就越容易被击溃。

“我是最后被捆起来的。他猜我是什么头头，但反正我也不可能从地上爬起来。奥克一拥而上，他们可怕的手——

“他来到我身旁，坐在王座的台阶上。地面上结着污垢，但他并不在意，脏东西好像都碰不到他。‘你已经是叛徒了，’他看向燃烧的澳阔泷迪，把那景象从我思想中拔出，简单得好像我从你手中取走树枝，‘没必要再做个死掉的叛徒吧。侍奉我就能活命，诺多。’他的嗓音甜美而丰润，满是火焰与——笑意。他抚摸着我的头发，那手比奥克的爪子还糟糕。后来我才意识到他是对我的发色感到困惑。

“‘好吧。无论以何种方式，你都将成为我的仆从。做我狼群的盘中餐是在挥霍你显而易见的才能，但你也可以有不同意见。’

“他起初常来找我，有时一种外形，有时是另一种，有时根本就没有形态。我开始分辨不出他是真的在那里，还是我的脑子在用索隆的声音对自己说话。他没有完全摧毁我的歌，只有我已经承认的部分，比如弑亲。我们仍有履行誓言的意志，那种力量还没有被破坏。我还保有我们的姓名，所以他无法强行撬出我们的约定，虽然他——他试过。

“没过多久，他就意识到了我在做什么，他笑了又笑。‘白费力气，诺多！你真是有在大费周章地隐瞒我迟早要知道的东西。我只需要一个人，我会让给你们自己决定那个人是谁的。’我们不可能那么做，他知道。剩下那人就会是领袖，最重要的，我们都在保护的。于是，他放出了他的狼。

“眼睛不对，那些眼睛不对，它们——”他的声音戛然而止，“直到今天，我也不知那是不是索隆的幻象。那些噬人的狼有我们的眼睛。但在真相能为他服务时他从不说谎。它们不仅仅是动物，每一匹都是一个承诺，一个提议，它们边吃边笑。 **你已经比人类不如了；禽兽也不如，禽兽尚知逃亡；侍奉我，活下去** 。在我们心中说话的是狼，是索隆，还是我们自己的恐惧？”

库茹芬又发出了压抑的声音，似乎当真非常痛苦。芬罗德不愿让他免于知晓真相，就如同他不会放过自己。

“如果只有我一人，”他的声音变得冷硬，“我会崩溃的，现在大概已经是索隆的造物了……如果没有那十人，我会完全丧失自我。

“有些时刻——不只是时刻——我确实迷失了。我茫然于恐怖、苦痛、黑暗、失败与失去之中。但他们在那里，他们还记得我是谁。他们需要我，他们信任我，他们让我得知我必须为了他们成为谁……他们需要比原本的我更好的我。

“是不是很奇怪？”午后的太阳开始照亮叶片的背部，黑暗的记忆终究无法触及光明，“在你毁掉我的统治之后，我试图抛弃王冠，但他们需要纳国斯隆德的王，于是我便又成为了王。我们联结在一起，同在黑暗之中。我尽己所能，缓解他们的痛苦，支撑他们的勇气，在他们死亡时逐一归还他们的姓名。我提醒他们，他们是人类，是埃尔达，是我亲爱的同伴，绝非俎上鱼肉，纵然索隆妖狼的贬斥更易使人震慑屈服。”

他重重叹了口气。“很高兴你能在这里听我说这些。不只是因为能让你知道发生了什么——你不可能真正知道——是因为你能理解我的愧疚。因为我不欠你的，也不用面对你的原谅。那十人全是我的子民，追随我直至末路，即使被我彻底辜负，也仍然原谅我、支持我，不惜为只因他们的信念而存在的王权赴死——”

他忽然望向同伴，“Curvo，你在哭。”

库茹芬抬起头，他的面庞被泪水打湿，但声音依然锐利，“堂亲，你大概没机会考虑这些，毕竟你显然把曼督斯的殿堂当做了隔夜露营，但——但你知道我为什么不能回到这个世界吗？”

“除了明显的？”芬罗德语调轻松，觉得他应该不是在转移话题，“背叛，谋杀，执迷不悟，血债累累？”

“我不——我不知道要怎么做人。我不知道重生后要回到谁的生活中。过去的我——我认不出他了。不对，我很了解他，但他不值得回到这个世界。那根本算不上是个人。”

他抖了抖身体。“但你为你的人民所做的——我愿意付出任何代价，芬达拉托， **任何代价** ，只要能为我的儿子做到那一切。”

“你——你儿子？”芬罗德坐直了身体。在他的厅堂里，凯勒布林博一向安静、彬彬有礼、技艺出众，大部分时间都处于他父亲的阴影之下。直到很久以后，他才明白这种克制的态度下隐藏着怎样的钢铁。“我知道你们有过争吵，在——呃，我死后。我在宝钻争夺战中再没听过他的事迹了。”悲伤悄然爬入他的嗓音，“我以为他逃脱了你们家族的厄运。”

“逃过了，他逃过了。”库茹芬的声音近乎耳语。

“但正如纺织者所示，我看到了纳国斯隆德的陷落。他——天啊Curvo，不是安格班？”

库茹芬迅速摇了一下头，可能表示 **不是** ，也可能表示 **稍等** 。芬罗德向他伸出了手臂，库茹芬没有在怀抱中退缩。他在颤抖；他刚刚安顿好的灵魂爆发出剧烈的痛苦，几乎没有被肉体的稳定所抑制。

“不是安格班。他撑过了魔苟斯的阴霾，他的生命比贝烈瑞安德更加长久——芬罗德，他比我们所摧毁的世界更加长久，他用自己的双手将世界焕然一新。他变得如此出色，远远超越了我。但——但他不是唯一逃出第一纪元残骸的。”

“Curvo， **发生了什么？** ”

如果说他的忏悔之词是从石中凿出，那这些话简直就是用破碎的指甲和流血的指尖扣下的。“索隆。他来找我儿子。他说话好听，用了好看的形体。一起，他们——”他近乎窒息。

芬罗德乐见于库茹芬在试图正视他的背叛、面对他亲手召至的恐怖时纠结挣扎，但看到他这样暴露在自己面前，被他无法控制也无从掩饰的痛苦支配，芬罗德觉得很不对劲。他宁愿听他老朋友刀锋般的言辞，也不愿看他未愈的伤口。

“他信任他。他——”

“Curvo——”

“我看见了。我什么都看到了。芬达拉托，我——我非常清楚看到所爱之人落入残忍的戈沙乌尔手中是什么感觉。到最后，他甚至不记得自己的名字。我无法救他。我无法给他勇气也不能给他安慰。他死时我什么也做不了。但后来……”

芬罗德感到手掌下传来的颤抖减轻了。

“你说的有关托尔西瑞安的事……”库茹芬打起精神，“如果你最后不算国王，那我更称不上父亲。我早已迷失了自己，但我可以在黑暗中陪伴他，在纳牟寂静的厅堂中与他同在。他需要我，于是我的自我回归了。他需要我记得他是谁，他需要我记得我是谁，他需要他的父亲。”他透过披散的头发看向芬罗德，“你说得对，芬达拉托，他需要比原本的我更好的我。”

“这就是我在这里的原因了。”他突然转过身，平台在他们脚下晃动，“你刚才怎么说我来着—— **你看起来更宁愿自己做个死人？** 我在死亡中不用和像你一样的人共享世界，肯定过得更舒服。但我的孩子，我的儿子，感到人世与身躯在召唤他了。

“我不知道他怎么痊愈得那样快，但他站起身，向我道别，走出了曼督斯。这一次，他在爱中而非愤怒中与我分离，但那时他大概也没有想到我会为了他做什么。我会做返回生者的世界需要的所有事；我现在就在做其中一件。我会忏悔我必须忏悔的，原谅我必须原谅的，我不会执着于任何仇怨，我会——我会弃绝傲慢，但我再也不会离开他了。”

芬罗德如遭重击，重新审视自己对库茹芬说的每一句话。

“你的儿子和……欧西的牙啊，Curvo，你怎么不一开始就告诉我？我就不会为难你了！”

库茹芬从搂住他的手臂中挣脱。“不然你以为我为什么不先说呢？我儿子的遭遇并不是我对你做出那些事的借口。费拉贡德，你心软到既不顾自己好处也不顾他人想法。”

“这、这就解释了你为什么在维林诺的森林里跌跌撞撞，像刚蜕壳的螃蟹一样又瞎又迷糊。”

库茹芬抽动了一下脑袋，显然是想轻蔑地耸耸肩，但最终效果更像是打了个寒战。

“我花了很多时间去想，如果能再见到你，我要和你说什么。”芬罗德试图把库茹芬推回惯常的态度，“我明白你说的不尽如人意是什么意思了，我其实宁愿你刺多壳又硬。”

他的共感产生了预期效果。库茹芬快速用袍子压了下眼睛，瞪着他，“你对我的恢复能力的信心就像——”

“就像我对其他事情的信心一样，令人感动，但寄托得不是地方。是的你已经说过一遍了，忘啦？”

库茹芬的眼睛里闪烁着真正的火花。“既然你的动物比喻如此有创造力，那我觉得需要有人在这次交流中保持一定的一致性。”

芬罗德停顿了一下，考虑是否应该继续刺激他做出反应，还是可以开始问那些挤满自己大脑的问题了。询问凯勒布林博到底为何落入索隆之手肯定要不得，库茹芬与世界的联系还没有稳固到不会因为回答这个问题而分崩离析。

“所以你是为了你的儿子才回来的……”他竭力使自己的语气在同情的边缘保持平衡，“但他没有——你没有和他在一起？”

“没有，他和他母亲在山脚下。我不会拖着他和我一起走，我还有与世界和解必须要做的事。另外，”库茹芬露出了牙齿，“他又没有理由在你脚下求饶。”

“哦，那你现在是在我脚下求饶吗？”芬罗德看了看自己悬在空中晃荡的脚。他微笑着继续坚定地说了下去，只是库茹芬可能是痛苦到看不出他笑容里的勉强，“所以你来找我，只是为了能回到人世陪你儿子。我该觉得冒犯吗？我还以为你来向我忏悔是因为你认识到了自己的错误。”

“别胡说了，芬罗德。我对你做的事当然是错的。我当时就知道，你也知道我知道；但这没有阻止我。”

他们周围的树林静悄悄的。

“你想让我怎么做呢？”芬罗德轻声问他，“在纳国斯隆德。”

库茹芬猝不及防，惊讶地看着他，“你真的要问我？”

“是的。而且我要先说好：对人类的誓言是要履行的；你也不会提前知道后来发生的事，比如贝伦的夫人拥有的神威如同行走在大地上的大能者。在我的誓言来到我面前、召唤我进入黑暗时，Curvo，我该怎么办？”

他能感到争论的激烈风暴正在老友的脑中聚集，他知道那些想法，他都在托尔-因-皋惑斯的地牢中推敲过。 **对多瑞亚斯的辛葛施加外交压力，说服贝伦等待中洲所有埃尔达联合进攻魔苟斯** ——他评估每一种设想，沿着可能性的分支疯狂奔跑，直到他意识到他的人民就在当下需要他，需要他与他们同在，需要他和他们一起踏上错误的道路。

过了许久，库茹芬终于开口：“不要死。”

“什么？”

“你问我想让你做什么，我想让你 **不要死** ，芬罗德。如果我们中有人能够逃脱一切，那个人应该是你。”

芬罗德一时间没有回答。然后，他在平台的边缘稳稳地站了起来。几片树叶被他扰动滑落，旋转着消失在森林的地面上。

“站起来，库茹芬威。”

库茹芬朝他眨着眼睛。

“我难道会把你踢下去吗？快站起来。”芬罗德没等他回想起怎么做站这个动作，就弯下腰，握住他的双手，把他拉了起来。

“芬达拉托，你在——”

他用双臂环绕住他，把他紧紧抱进怀中。库茹芬发出了一些闷闷的暴躁声音，浑身都颤抖着僵硬了，但芬罗德不予理会。

“好了，库茹芬威，死者无法拥抱。你为和解而来，不能在得到和解的时候退缩。”他在他耳边说着。

库茹芬发出的声音介于嘶声和冷笑之间，但没有挣脱。过了片刻，他抬起双臂，回应了拥抱，这种尴尬的姿势对于一个通常都很优雅的人来说几乎是折磨。

“冻僵的蛇暖和起来肯定不会太舒服，但我不在乎，库茹芬威，你在这里，你还活着——”

“你是每提到一次动物都有积分可拿吗？”库茹芬的声音被他蒙在肩膀上，他能感受到他呼吸的温暖，“和你的吃人隐喻比起来也不知道哪个好一些。”

最后，是芬罗德先结束了拥抱，他把双手放在库茹芬肩上，稍稍推开他，以便看到他的脸。

“现在，Curvo，为了全世界的爱，去找你的儿子吧！如果你没有和他在一起的唯一原因是觉得有必要和我和解，那就当做——这事已经解决了。”

要不是库茹芬语调冰冷，他现在几乎称得上矜持羞涩，“虽然这很难让人相信，芬罗德，但你并不是唯一对我有意见的人。”

“那我和你一起去。”芬罗德没有松开他的肩膀，“毕竟就像你说的，大家都喜欢我。如果我和你在一起，他们也许会听你把话说完。”他把头发撩到肩后，他知道这个动作在午后弥漫的阳光下格外迷人。

库茹芬哼了一声。然后，有什么东西吸引了他的注意，他抬起手，摸了摸芬罗德脖子和耳朵连接的地方。

“真的，芬罗德， **真的吗？** ”

库茹芬审视狼头纹身的表情让芬罗德笑得不能自已。“是的，我们都有！我和那十人，回到这个世界之后就都纹了。是从达尼安开始的——他是南多族，你懂的；他们会为特别重大的事给自己纹身，而发生在我们身上的事再没有比共同度过那片黑暗更重要的了。所以我们都让他纹了身，但不是每个人都像我这么有品位。希斯艾瑞格的图案覆盖了整片胸膛，埃兹拉希尔纹的地方我都没法给你说。”他充满情感地用手指描画着那些突起的线条，“父亲又惊又怒，但讲真，他又能说得了什么呢？”

下树的方式就优雅多了，编织而成的绳梯舒展垂下，轻盈的脚踏一踩就开。库茹芬在树根处停了下来。

“你真的要——你真的不用和我一起。”

“上次我丢下你不管的时候发生的事可不太好，”芬罗德快活地回答，“另外，休息一下对我们的建筑没有坏处，让藤蔓长一长。反正图尔巩肯定会为技术原因取消我的比赛资格。我们可以过几年再来，带上你儿子！”他停顿了一下，“我——我可能也会带上我的孩子。”

“你刚才不是说你没有孩子吗？”

“是没有。但是现在，或许……”他摇了摇头，金发光华闪动，“也许……”

[1] 《魔苟斯之戒》中对弥瑞尔的描述。

[2] 译者：塔利斯卡语（Taliska），是伊甸家族之中的贝奥家族和哈多家族所使用的人类语言。芬罗德使用的词是Viscerally，文中解释为“of the intestines肠子的”；这个词源自拉丁语viscus，意为“internal organ, inner parts of the body”，肠子被认为是情感的发源地。（ONLINE ETYMOLOGY DICTIONARY）

[3] 走欧洛德瑞斯是安格罗德儿子那个版本。

[4] 走欧洛德瑞斯被库茹芬和凯勒巩从托尔西瑞安救出那个版本。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是我刷新组启蒙，好爱  
> 感谢室友解决疑难杂症  
> 如果对译文有疑义，任何时候都非常欢迎留言


End file.
